Punishment?
by vampkiss
Summary: Short, smutty one-shot. Written awhile back for the second Junjou kink-meme. Prompt was 'Romantica. Usagi spanking Misaki. Misaki discovering that he likes it. Sex ensues'.


Punishment?  
by vampkiss  
Pairing: Junjou Romantica - Usami/Misaki  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Junjou Romantica and all of it's characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura  
Rating: NC-17 (seriously, smut...just smut)  
Summary: Written awhile back for the second Junjou kink-meme. Prompt was '_Romantica. Usagi spanking Misaki. Misaki discovering that he likes it. Sex ensues!_'.

Thank you to the amazing **faye_naruse** for the beta. *glomps you*

****************

SLAP!

Misaki let out an enraged growl as Usami's palm came down on his bare bottom. _Stupid Usagi-san!_ He didn't even let him explain! Just started ranting about how he had to 'teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget' and yanked his pants down!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Oww!" That actually _hurt_! Misaki felt his eyes tearing up as he squirmed face down on Usagi's lap. His bottom tingled like it was on fire.

Usami stopped for a moment, caressing Misaki's sore rear with soft glides of his evil hand. "Will you obey me from now on?", he asked calmly, as if he didn't have a half-naked Misaki wriggling around on his knees.

Misaki turned his head to glare at Usami, "Obey!? You didn't even let me..". His sentence cut off as Usami raised his hand and rained a flurry of blows on Misaki's upturned behind.

"Ugghh!" Misaki couldn't concentrate on what he had been complaining about. Sure, it stung, but he could feel feverish desire twisting around his insides. He could acutely sense the heat radiating from his backside. He twisted on Usami's lap, trying to escape the hand spanking him and his confused feelings. Usami just tightened the arm holding him down, demonstrating that any escape attempt was pointless.

The evil hand had stopped spanking and resumed caressing. Misaki blushed and prayed to anyone that would listen that Usami wouldn't notice his hard-on. But Usami's hand stroking his sweltering flesh felt unbelievable. Misaki's eyes closed and he tried to stay as still as possible so as not to attract anymore attention to himself.

Usami shifted his hips slightly and Misaki gasped as he felt something poking into his ribs. _It figures Usagi-san would get off on this!_, he inwardly fumed. And somewhere in Misaki's warped thinking, it was Usami's fault that he was getting off on it too.

Usami watched Misaki's reactions. Though he was saying nothing, Usami could read his body very well. He gave a smirk and dragged one finger in between Misaki's pretty, rosy cheeks. He leaned down slightly and whispered in Misaki's ear, "Enjoying your punishment?"

Something inside Misaki snapped.

He suddenly arched his back into the caressing hand and gave a sensual moan of, "Usagi-san...more!". He rubbed his erection into Usami's leg, lifting a hand to his mouth and sucking on his fingers.

Usami's hand stilled, finger lightly pressed against Misaki's tight opening, blue eyes filled with shock and awe. He could feel Misaki writhing on his lap and pressing back against his finger, but in his stupor he could only stare. Misaki rose up halfway and grabbed Usami's hand. Intently gazing at Usami, he brought the hand to his mouth and seductively slid one long finger in his mouth with a hungry sound, watching his reaction.

Usami's mind blanked. _This must be a dream, right? One of my most passionate dreams come to life?_ His hand left Misaki's behind to reach for the small tube of lotion behind one of the couch cushions, eyes staring at the finger going in and out of Misaki's hot mouth.

Misaki moaned again when he felt the cold lotion being applied. He pulled Usami's finger from his mouth and held it in front of his face, swiping his tongue up the sides like it was a lollipop. Usami groaned out his name and inserted two fingers into his aching hole.

Misaki cried out and pushed himself against the invading hand. Sweat beaded his forehead and his bangs flopped back and forth as he pleasured himself on Usami. Hearing something that sounded like a pained moan, he reached for the buttons on Usami's pants. Freeing the older man's cock, he twisted his head to the side and began licking, learning the unique taste that was Usami.

Usami cried out his name and gripped his hips. In seconds he had him sitting upright in his lap and facing him. Usami pushed himself inside as he took Misaki's mouth. Every whimper and cry that fell from Misaki's swollen lips seemed to spur Usami on. He took Misaki like a beast, biting at his lips, his neck, his nipples, hands pumping his dripping erection ruthlessly.

Misaki let out one last faltering cry as he climaxed, coating Usami's stomach and hand with pearly fluid. Usami tightened his grip as he spilled himself inside Misaki's warmth.

Usami held Misaki in his arms, still half-convinced this was still a fevered dream of his. Misaki wrapped his arms around Usami's neck and leaned forward, licking at Usami's lips before sweetly kissing him. Usami's breath caught in his throat as he kissed him back, brushing his hands up Misaki's thighs.

Usami cried out, shocked, as he felt a sharp bite on his lower lip. Misaki smirked at him, rubbing his body against Usami's chest. A naughty smile played on his lips as he said, "I've been very, _very _bad, Usagi-san." He leaned over and gave another sharp nip to Usami's lips.

BUZZZZ!! BUZZZZ!! BUZZZZ!!

Usami jerked upright, startled by the harsh sound. Breathing heavily, he looked around in confusion before looking down at his sweat-soaked sheets.

A snort of derision left his mouth as he realized he just had his first wet dream in almost a decade.

Laying back down with a smile he thought,_ I can always use this as the basis of the next novel_.

**end**


End file.
